Elsa the Snow Queen
Queen Elsa of Arendelle (also known as the Snow Queen) is the first evil mutant 3 headed fusion poisonous dragon, deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the firstborn daughter of former monarchs King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, older sister of Princess Anna, and the contemporary ruler of Arendelle. Her powers over ice and snow ultimately led her to become the Snow Queen at adulthood later turn mutant poisonous dragon with breather toxic and poison gas. Elsa is loosely based on the titular character of "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral and, to some degree, villainous, Elsa was rewritten as a tragic heroine. Appearances At a young age, Elsa realized that she held an ancient ability over ice and snow, and often used her amazing abilities to play with her younger sister Anna. Elsa shared a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, and the two were the best of friends. They often at night would make it snow in the royal ballroom. However, one night while the two were playing in the ballroom, Anna jumped down from the high snow slopes Elsa had created. Elsa tried to save her by using her magic, but accidentally struck her sister in the head instead, giving her a platinum blonde streak of hair and knocking her out cold. Their parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, immediately sought aid for Anna by bringing her and Elsa to visit the legendary trolls, whose leader, a shaman named Pabbie, was able to stabilize Anna's condition since it had only affected the head, not the heart, which would have been fatal. To be safe, Pabbie then removed Anna's knowledge and memories of magic, much to Elsa's despair, until Pabbie explained the true strength of Elsa's abilities, telling her that her power would only grow and there was not only beauty in it, but danger and that she must learn to control them at all cost, or fear would be her enemy. While Agnarr and Iduna promised to help Elsa control her powers, the incident left Elsa traumatized by them. As a result, Agnarr and Iduna ordered the castle guards to lock the castle gates and the staff to lock the windows and doors for Elsa and Anna's safety in the meantime. Meanwhile, Queen Elsa continues on with the party, mingling with the visiting dignitaries before Anna returns, but with Prince Hans by her side. After a small introduction, the two announce their newfound engagement and ask for Elsa's blessing upon the marriage. Elsa is baffled by the shocking news, but Anna and Hans couldn't appear more excited, going on to ramble about the wedding arrangements. Elsa ceases the sudden rambling by denying such marriage, much to Anna's disappointment. The queen asks to speak with Anna alone, but the latter refuses any private conversation, stating whatever Elsa has to say, can be said to both her and Hans. Becoming frustrated, Elsa outright forbids Anna from marrying someone she just met, indirectly telling the princess she knows nothing about true love, causing Anna to hiss back, telling Elsa all she knows is how to shut people out. Although Elsa is visibly hurt by this, she continues to deny her blessing for the marriage, and the argument only worsens when Elsa orders the guards to end the party and close the gates. The heartbroken Anna confronts her sister, completely terrified of living life imprisoned within the castle again. With that, Elsa suggests that she leaves the castle so she can be happy, though it comes off with unintentional coldness. Things take an ultimate turn for the worst when, out of blind fury from Anna's constant questioning, Elsa's powers are finally revealed, causing ice shards to rise from the ground, nearly striking Anna and the other guests. Terrified by what she's done and the reactions it receives, Elsa flees the scene, though Anna, Hans, and the Duke of Weselton chase after her. Elsa retreats into the fjord, successfully escaping her pursuers, and as she does, everything in the land begins to freeze, beginning with the entire body of water in the fjord, trapping all the ships before spreading throughout the rest of the kingdom. Having failed to retrieve her, Anna and Hans return to the castle courtyard, where the guests have gathered. The Duke of Weselton begins to panic as it eerily begins snowing, declaring they must take action and put an end to Elsa's curse, but Anna refuses and volunteers to seek out Elsa herself and make things right, feeling it's her fault for pushing her. With Hans being left in charge of the kingdom, Anna heads off on her horse to begin her search for her sister. Meanwhile, that same night, Elsa has since arrived at the North Mountain, many miles away from Arendelle. At first, she is still dreadfully downhearted by all that has just happened. The loss of her sister, the abandoning of her kingdom and subjects, everyone fearing her, and the pain of her past consuming her now that the public saw her as a monster. Oblivious to the storm she has caused, Elsa soon realizes that being alone banishes the possibility of harming her family and subjects, allowing her to abandon her restrictions, both physically and emotionally, and finally embrace her abilities. With this, the young queen begins experimenting with her powers, her confidence and excitement building each moment, until she reaches higher up the mountain, claiming it as her own with the creation of a massive palace made of ice gleaming in the night and her signature gown. Declaring she will never return to Arendelle, Elsa discards her crown and establishes herself as the Snow Queen, marking the start of her life of freedom. During her spectacle, Elsa also recreated Olaf, the snowman she built with Anna as a child. However, she unknowingly imbues him with life. With his new enchantment, Olaf heads down the mountain, and into the world, eventually stumbling upon Anna, and leading her to her elder sister's palace sometime afterward. A few days later, Elsa continues to live peacefully in solitude, until Anna arrives at her doorstep. Though initially touched to see Anna had visited her, Elsa refuses to make close contact, as well as returning to Arendelle, believing a life of isolation is the best thing for her kingdom, Anna, and herself. Anna continues to speak against this, just as Olaf rushes in. Amazed by the enchanted snowman, Olaf's presence proves to Elsa that there is love and beauty in her powers, and reminds her of the joyful moments she spent with Anna during childhood. It was enough to bring a smile to the queen's face until the memory of nearly killing Anna haunts her again, prompting Elsa to turn away, bidding farewell to her sister. Anna accidentally increases the discomfort and stress upon mentioning the kingdom is in danger, Elsa being horrified to learn that she had placed a curse upon it. Overcome by fear and guilt, Elsa unleashes her powers by accident once again, but this time, she inadvertently strikes Anna in her heart. As Olaf and Kristoff (Anna's companion, who offered to help guide her through the mountains to find Elsa) run to try and aid Anna, Elsa demands them to leave for their safety. While Anna still insists Elsa returns with them, Elsa is forced to create a gruesome snow beast known as Marshmallow, who throws the trio out of the palace. Later that night, within the walls of the once beautiful ice palace, Elsa's mind scatters in thought as she desperately makes attempts to seize control over her powers and the curse that has been unleashed by concealing her emotions. Unfortunately, she has lost control over her powers once again, as the guilt of endangering Arendelle has completely overcome her, causing ice shards to fill her palace, giving it a darker and fearful design, matching the monster Elsa fears she has become. Meanwhile, Anna becomes weak, with Kristoff correctly assuming it's due to Elsa striking her. To find a cure, Kristoff leads Anna and their companions to the Valley of the Living Rock. Pabbie comes forward and informs them that Anna will freeze to solid ice unless she is able to perform an act of true love. To save herself, Anna and the others rush back to Arendelle to find and receive a kiss from Hans before it is too late, believing true love's kiss is the act that would break the spell. Meanwhile, back in the mountains, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive to find Anna and apprehend Elsa, whom they presume is holding the princess captive. Though Hans distinctly commands his soldiers to refrain from harming the queen, the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards were given the confidential assignment to assassinate the queen in hopes that her death would end the eternal winter. As they approach the palace entry staircase, Marshmallow leaps into action, immediately sparking a fierce battle. Elsa, upon hearing the commotion, flees inside; not only for her own safety but to also keep from using her powers for potentially fatal combat. However, the Duke's goons are able to bypass Marshmallow, and immediately assault the Snow Queen. Though reluctant at first, Elsa is quickly forced to use her powers to defend herself, eventually engaging in a fight against the two. Outside, Marshmallow continues to battle, but Hans brutally injures the snow beast and causes him to go plummeting into a chasm to his apparent death, leaving Elsa devoid of protection and allowing Hans and his henchmen access into the palace, where Elsa has gained the upper hand against the Duke's goons. Just as Elsa is about to murder the two via a barrage of sharp ice spikes, Hans appears and stops her, telling her not to prove that she is the monster they believe she is. Hans' words are able to reach Elsa, who halts her magic upon realizing the demon she was gradually becoming. However, one of the goons manages to aim his crossbow at Elsa, and just as he is about to shoot her, Hans intervenes and alters the bolt's path, causing it to cut through Elsa's chandelier, which then plummets towards the ground. Elsa tries to escape the collision, but is knocked unconscious in the process. Hans and the soldiers then capture her and head back to Arendelle. Some time later, Elsa awakens within the castle dungeon, where she finds herself shackled, with a limited ability to move. Using this limited ability, Elsa is able to witness the disaster she has brought upon her former kingdom; looking through the dungeon's only window. As she takes in the sight, Hans arrives, claiming he brought the Snow Queen to Arendelle in hopes of preventing the Duke's men from killing her. Nevertheless, Elsa declares she must be released, to prevent further destruction upon Arendelle, and subsequently asks for Anna's whereabouts. Hans explains she has not returned, much to Elsa's concern. The prince then pleads for the queen to end the curse, but she denies with deep remorse, telling Hans that she is unable to, and the only apparent solution is for her to leave the kingdom and never return. In regards to her freedom, Hans merely claims he will "do what he can", before leaving the cell.After his departure, Elsa's abilities begin to override the strength of her chains, as well as the cell, eventually destroying them both and allowing her to fuse mutated into a gigantic hulking chimerical behemoth, 3 headed mutant Poisonous Serpent/Dragon, Ben's ten unlocked aliens DNA, with hybrid. Unfortunately, her fearful and hateful emotions cause a deadly blizzard to consume Arendelle, making her rage to destroy the Arendelle and all humans with helping Decepticons drones and the rest of the other gangs name Vilgax; and retreat that much more difficult, just as Hans learns of her Murdered Duke's mens. Needing to put an end to the winter, Hans heads out to kill Elsa, believing her death would not only her multi Head would poisonous breathes and cut off two heads by the Autobots after the last of her head; but not free the kingdom but earn him praise and admiration, selfishly wanting to rule the land as a beloved king. Meanwhile, with Hans having betrayed Anna and revealing himself to be a ruthless murderer out for the throne, her curse becomes stronger and her death process is nearly complete. Olaf, however, informs her that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her and that he is the one she must kiss to save herself. Anna and Olaf retreat to find the mountain man, just as Hans confronts Elsa not too far away on the frozen fjord. Elsa's heads Spit poison to him and her is stomped Hans pleads to be left alone and asks Hans to take care of Anna for her, to which Hans responds by telling her about the curse she accidentally put upon her sister and killed by Caillou using the ice blake hands, claiming she died from it, despite his efforts to save her. Hans slowly approaches the Snow Queen from behind and draws his sword, ready to decapitate her. However, Anna sees this, and although she was freezing to death quicker and quicker, she jumps in front of Elsa as her curse takes full effect, turning her into an ice statue the second Hans' sword hits, shattering the blade, and causing him to fall back unconscious just before her last, dying breath is lost. Hearing her sister's last words before she turned to ice completely, Elsa quickly realizes the fate that has befallen her sister, and desperately pleads for her return to her, though to no response. With all hope seemingly lost, the Snow Queen breaks down in tears, completely heartbroken as she mourns the loss of her remaining family member. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven sadly look on, as do Arendelle's citizens, who realize Elsa's chest was smash by caillou's poisonous hands and take her heartbreaking away before them. Elsa starting the vomit and Caillou cut her final head, get him away with her heart, and starting to explosion and removing the icy curse from Arendelle and bringing summer back to the kingdom. With peace restored, Elsa became extinction down into button of underwater with her great bone. but the severely injured Vilgax follows Mandark's other mutants suggestion and retreats, but vows that the her war isn't over. Fallen Kingdom Dragged beneath the waters to its death, the skeleton of Elsa was later discovered by a team of mercenaries sent to the island, who recovered a piece of a bone from the dead hybrid. Despite sustaining attack by Autobots lancher, the mercenaries received the material and brought to Dr. Wu, who used it during the creation of Twisted Alice. After the death of Twisted Alice, the Mutant bone was crushed by the T. rex, preventing its use in the creation of more hybrids.Category:Mutants Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Villain Category:Formerly Characters Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals Category:Animated Category:Fusion Gems Category:Titans